Ride with me
by pixie zombie
Summary: Modern world, L.A. Asami is a big shot actress, Korra owns a vintage car repair shop. They meet by accident, and their life changes forever. First fic ever, so bear with me. It's not gonna have many chapters but I hope you enjoy it. Rated M for later chapters. Also English is not my first language and i'm a little rusty so sorry for that.
1. Chapter 1

Korra was walking to the cash register at the gas station, coffee in one hand and checking her cell phone with the other, just as she was about to reach the counter, she crashed against someone and everything went flying around.

"omg i'm so sorry" said Korra who was currently laying on top of a girl.

The brunet got up quickly after realizing the mess she made.

"here let me help you" said Korra to the girl "I'm really sorry, i'm just crazy clumsy sometimes"

The girl took Korra's hand while glaring at her " You should really watch were your going" said the girl looking at the mess on the floor, her magazines and cigarettes were drenched with coffee.

At this point Korra took a second to see the girl standing in front of her, she was breathtaking, long black wavy hair that went perfectly with what could only be described as an angelic face with beautiful green eyes, perfect nose and full lips, she was a little taller than korra but had flawless skin with a pinch of the typical L.A. tan, skinny but not too much with perky breast that look just perfect for the girl, and she had this voice that send chills down your spine. Korra was sure this was the most beautiful girl she's ever seen, and at that moment she sure was glad they crashed.

"yeah, i guess the don't text and drive rule should apply for walking to" said Korra looking ashamed but with a little smirk forming on her lips.

At hearing this the taller girl couldn't help but chuckle a little, she sure knew what the other girl meant she's been on her place many times.

" Yea well it could happen to anyone I guess, don't worry about it" said the girl actually looking at korra for the first time.

mid length curvy brown hair that looked crazy soft, she had deep blue eyes , she was smaller than her, wearing a unbutton plaid blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows that clings in all of the right places, you could see some tattoos showing on her left arm. She had some ripped grey jeans that left very little to the imagination, you could see her nice curves, and the naturally tan skin of the girl, she couldn't deny this girl looked like a hot bad ass.

The dark haired girl shock her head a little to get out of her trance and notice that the brunette was picking out new copy's of the magazines that were trashed in the accident, she put them on the counter, and was about to talk to the guy in the register when the she interrupted.

"Hey don't worry about that, I can do it" she said placing a hand on korra's arm.

"No no, I crash I pay" said korra with a little wink. "Hey Joe I want this magazines n 2 packs of regular Marlboro's" Korra went for her wallet when she tried again.

"You don't have to do that, it's ok it was an accident" the girl just looked at Korra with a little disbelief in her eyes, usually went people bumped into her they get all crabby and walk off, she was defiantly impress by how nice the brunette was.

Korra just looked at the dark haired girl with a smirk ignoring what she said and paid Joe.

"Here you go" said Korra giving the taller girl her things "I'm Korra by the way" sticking her hand out to the other girl.

"Asami Sato, but my friends call me A" said Asami shaking Korra's hand and with little a smile.

"Well then I'll call you Asami"

"Why?"

"Cuz we are not friends... yet"

Asami couldn't help but chuckle at the comment _Smooth_ she thought.

When they exited the store Asami stopped at her tracks, she couldn't believe her eyes, parked right there in front of the store was a black 1961 Ferrari 250 GT SWB California Spyer, yea she knew her cars and this one was defiantly one of her favorites.

" Wow a Ferrari, nice!" Said Korra with a little smile.

"Not just any Ferrari, it's a 1961 250 GTSWB California Spyer!" Asami squealed with eximent "oh god I wish I could take some pictures" with a huge smile and looking back at the store.

" You sure know your cars" said the brunette with a little chuckle "Well maybe the owner still inside, wanna have a smoke and wait for him a little?" holding out an open carton of smokes to Asami while looking over at the car.

Asami knew she couldn´t let this moment pass, she's never been this close to one of this before, maybe the owner would let her take some pictures and maybe just maybe he would let her sit on it.

" Ok, let's wait" she said, taking the cigarette the brunet was offering.

Korra light up her smoke and thought for a second, she needed to play it right, she only had so much time left with the girl.

" So how come you know so much about cars?" asked the brunette with real interest

"Well my dad had a car shop and I used to spend a lot of time there, and he usually fix vintage cars, and thought me a lot about them, i'm no expert but I know quite"

Korra was liking this girl more and more every second

"Neat" The brunette mentally slapped herself for the lame answer "So do you work on cars too?" she asked trying to sound less lame.

Asami notice her struggling a little and just chuckle " No it's just a hobby, I was never good at actually fixing them"

"So what do you work on?"

Asami thought for a moment if she wanted to answer this question, this girl really seen like she didn't knew who she was and that felt really nice for a change. She decided to answer anyways maybe Korra still wouldn't know her.

"mm I'm an actress"

"pretty lady trying to chase the acting dream in L.A. huh?" said Korra turning to look at Asami for the first time since they started smoking.

The tall girl felt a little annoyed at the comment, but decided to let it pass.

"I actually already made it"

"oh sorry, I don't watch T.V." the brunet had a look of regret for her earlier comment on her face, and it made Asami smile.

"It's ok, it feels good to talk to someone who doesn't know who I am for a change" she said with a genuine smile.

The cigarettes were almost over but neither wanted to put it off, actually enjoying their little conversation, but Korra decided it was time to go.

"Well it looks like no one's coming, sorry you couldn't get your pictures" she said putting her smoke out and looking at Asami.

"Yea I guess today wasn't my day" She said a little upset the brunet had decided to end their little encounter so soon "But it was nice meeting you, I guess I'll see you around".

" Yea i'll see you around" said Korra with a little smirk.

The brunet started walking on the direction of the ferrari and the Asami turned around to go to her car. When suddenly she heard the distinct sound of the ferrari motor starting, she quickly turned around to see Korra sitting in the car with a grin plastered on her face and looking over at her. She couldn´t believe the little prick and started walking to the ferrari, standing right next to the driver's door.

"Really smooth" she told Korra with a little smirk and raising and eyebrow.

"yeah well I really wanted to have that smoke with you" said the brunet with a little wink, and Asami felt a blush starting to appear on her face.

"Tell you what" said the brunet while looking for something in her wallet "I own a car shop, and I specialize on vintage cars, if you still wanna take those pictures come around and I'll show you some other cars too" she said while holding out a business card to Asami.

"I'll think about it" said the the taller girl with that husky voice that send chills down the brunets spine.

Korra gave Asami one last look before driving out of the parking lot of the gas station with a grin on her face, she knew Asami was gonna drop by.

Asami watched her drive off and smile a little to herself, maybe this was going to be a good day after all, she walked over to her car putting the brunets business card on her purse and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a couple of days since Asami saw Korra, but she couldn't keep her off her mind, something about the girl intrigued her. Asami knew she had feelings for girls for a while, but it was hard to figure things out with so much people around all the time, telling her what to do and how to act... those moments with Korra made her feel kind of different and free.

She was done shooting early wish usually didn't happen, Asami was really tired but she didn't want her free afternoon to go to waist. Looking into her purse she saw the card Korra gave her, smiling a little at the memories she decided to drop by, just to check out the cars, not because shes been thinking none stop about her.

After driving for a while Asami found the address, a little outside of town, there wasn't much around, the shop was kind of in the middle of nowhere, all she could see from the outside was some warehouse, and a bunch of walls covering the field, it didn't look to big, but enough to fit some cars, there where no sings of the shop or anything. Asami parked in front of it and notice a garage door open that looked like it went to the front yard of the warehouse, she assumed it was the front door and after checking herself in the mirror and graving her camera bag from the back sit, she decided to just go for it.

Asami picked in the door, and her eyes went crazy, Korra definitely wasn't kidding when she said vintage cars. On the right side was a 66' Corvette Stingray, next to it a 60' Porsche, also a cople of convertible cadillacs and a Buick Buick Centurion, it was like wonderland for Asami.

She could see more cars parked inside the warehouse to her left, but before she could go check them out, a movement caught her eye, she look at the back of the yard and saw Korra. She was bending over a 69' Camaro engine, wearing some old overalls with the stripes hanging around her waist, just a simple white muscle tank top that looked a little old and was smughed with oil and dirt. Korra had the sun on her back and you could see a little layer of sweat on her skin, her arms where on full display and her muscles twitched in a way that made Asami want to touch them, her hair was on a pony tail, Asami could see some earphones sticking out, she was looking very intensely to what ever was on that hood and her tongue was sticking out a little. Asami carefully took her camera out and took a couple of pictures with out korra noticing and placed her camera back in her back, she couldn't help but lick her lips at the view, she was suddenly feeling very thirsty.

The tall girl suddenly realized she had been standing there staring for the last 5 minutes, she gather herself and decided to go over and say hello.

When she was approaching Korra stood up and went for a water bottle that was on the ground, she wiped some of the sweat of her forehead and started drinking, she turned around and saw Asami coming to her out of nowhere, she got surprised and choked a little on the water.

Asami saw this and chuckle while she waved at the girl, Korra took out her ear buds while she wiped some of the water that was all over her mouth.

"Hey there, sorry you surprised me a little I wasn't expecting anyone" looking at Asami with a little grin.

"Oh I'm sorry, if you where busy, I should have called or something" said Asami while looking back at the door.

"Oh no, no don't worry, I'm happy you came by I needed a break anyways" Said Korra while walking a little closer and winking at Asami, and she swear she saw a little blush forming on her chicks.

Asami couldn't help but blush a little knowing Korra was happy to see her, _maybe shes been thinking about me to,_ she cough a little trying to be less obvious.

"Yea I got out of work early and I thought I would come check out those cars you told me about" _yea just the cars totally not you_ , thought Asami looking everywhere but the beautiful girl standing right in front of her.

Korra smirked at Asami _this girl can't get any cutter._

"Well I see you came prepared" said Korra pointing at the camera bag hanging from asamis side. "Come I'll show you around".

Hey guys, thanks for the support sorry for the short chapter, I'm super busy with final exams right now, but I promise next one is gonna be better! Imma try to post one every week!

Have a good one! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Korra showed Asami the rest of the yard, and then inside the warehouse. There weren't many cars inside but definitely some beautiful ones. Asami really tried to pay attention but the way Korra moved, so comfortably, and sexy, talking excitedly to her about her passion, it was making it really difficult to focus on anything else.

"And here's where I paint the cars, it's kind of old but gets the job done" said Korra finally looking back at Asami, who was just staring at her.

"You ok there?" asked Korra feeling a little worried that maybe she was boring the girl.

Asami blinked a few times, realizing she's just been staring "oh yea, just mm looking, got a little distracted sorry" She said, feeling the blush taking over her face.

"It's ok, but you aren't taking any pictures" said Korra with a smirk after noticing the blush on Asami's face.

"oh yea yea right" answered Asami while fumbling around with her camera bag and blushing even harder. _Get a hold of yourself Asami!_ "fuck" said the girl when she started to drop her camera, she started grasping it before it fell and managed to grave it but lost balance in the process and crashed against Korra who couldn't hold her and they went both to the ground Asami on top of the other girl.

"we need to stop meeting like this" said Korra with a little wink to the other girl while holding her waist.

Asami chuckle a little before she realized the position they where in, her body on top of Korras, Korras hands on her waist, their faces inches apart, she looked at blue eyes and then at the girls lips, her skin felt on fire by the close proximity and she couldn't deny how turned on she actually felt by the whole action.

"Sorry" said Asami quickly scrambling to her feet, she offered a hand at Korra to help her get up and notice what she thought was a disappointed look on the girls face.

"It's ok" said the brunet taking a hold of the hand and getting up. "your camera ok?" asked the girl not looking at Asami.

 _Why didn't I just went for it, fuck_ thought Asami, she's usually one to follow her impulses but damn the brunette just made her so nervous, she couldn't even think straight around her and she didn't know what that meant, she was always very open to her sexual attractions, but korra, this felt like something else and she just didn't know how to deal with it or what it actually was she wanted.

"yea it's all good, I'm just really clumsy today sorry" said Asami looking at the girl again.

Korra looked a little uncomfortable, just standing there scratching the back of her head, Asami was scared she screwed things up with the girl, she had to think fast and try to fix it... _play it cool a little friendly flirting never hurt anyone._

"And you know meeting like that, is not that bad" said Asami trowing a little wink at Korra and turning around to start taking pictures of the beautiful 57' Thunderbird that was parked next to them, _so much for friendly_.

Korra looked surprised at Asamis comment and smiled a little when the girl turned around, _damn this girl maybe I do have a chance after all_ , Korra knew very well that she liked this girl, sure she wasn't one for commitment and yes maybe she did sleeps around a little, but Asami made her feel different, like she actually wants to get to know her and tell her things; she usually didn't get nervous around chicks but this girl sure made her feel those butterflies everyone talks about, and it was no denying she was hot as hell .

Korra stood there for a little while looking at the perfect view the other girl was giving her of her rear while she took pictures, _stop it you creep,_ thought Korra and walked next to Asami and decided to find out a little more about the girl.

"So you're an actress" said Korra looking at the girl.

"mmhmm" hummed Asami while she kept taking pictures.

"So mm what you working on now?"asked Korra trying to show some interest in the other girl.

"well i'm on season break for the show i'm a regular at, it's called the 100"

"oh I've heard about that show, my little cousin is like obsessed with it" said Korra with a little chuckle. "You working on anything else?"

Asami smiled at Korra "well i'm working on an indie film, looks very promising"

"I would like to see that"

"I thought you didn't like TV and movies" said Asami with a smirk looking Korra, a little surprised the girl was actually interested.

"yea well but you know.. you have seen what I do and I would like to see what you do and stuff" said Korra a little embarrassed feeling a blush creeping in her cheeks and neck do to the sexy way Asami was looking at her.

Asami smirked in victory having finally been able to make Korra blush as much as she made her.

"Well maybe I'll take you to see it when its done" said Asami winking at Korra while passing by her and touching her arm lightly, making her way to another car.

Asami notice another car in the back on a extra little garage hiding from the rest, one that she couldn't really recognize.

"what's that over there" asked Asami trying to get a better look of the garage.

Korra didn't know if she was ready to tell that story so she just walked in front of Asami. " oh it's my special project, not ready yet tho" she said whit a little smile hopping the other girl would understand.

Asami just smiled at her lifted her camera and took a picture of Korra before the girl could protest.

"hey" said Korra trying to sound offended but failing after seen the innocent look Asami was giving her.

"sorry" chuckle Asami "I just couldn't resist, the light just looked really good on you" Asami closed her lips quickly looking at her camera _way to be subtle Asami._

Korra felt that stupid blush again and couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips , in that moment she decided she wanted to try with Asami, what ever it was or it could be, for the first time she actually wanted to give it a try.

"hey, come with me" Said Korra looking at Asami and started walking back outside.

"here" said Korra standing next to the ferrari she was driving the first day they met and holding out the keys for Asami to take.

Asami just looked surprised at Korra "what?..."

"oh come on, I know you have been dying to drive my baby since you first laid your eyes on her" said korra with a little wink and maybe a little more seductively than she intended "so here come on, lets take her for a spin"

Asami was just all smiles, she didn't even try not to look exited like a little kid on Christmas, not needing to be told twice, Asami took the keys from Korra with a little squeal and jumped into the car not even bothering to open the door first.

Korra looked at the girl amused at her excitement but finding her incredibly sexy anyways.

"You coming or what?" said Asami smirking at Korra who she caught staring.

"defiantly" said Korra whit a sexy grin and hooping to the passenger sit.


	4. Chapter 4

Korra had guided Asami to a road where she could drive freely, no one was ever around, and freely she drove damn that girl went fast, at the beginning Korra was a little scared but then she notice Asami really knew what she was doing, and she looked so sexy while doing it damn, she would let her drive them off a cliff for all she cared as long as she keeps looking like that.

After a while of driving laughing and jamming Korra suggested they go somewhere so she guided Asami off the main road, after a little while they made it to this little lake in the woods, it looked really beautiful with the late afternoon light, Asami thought it looked magical and was happy she brought her camera with.

"this is beautiful" said Asami looking mesmerized at the place.

"I found this place a while back, I usually come here to relax, i'm glad you like it" said Korra looking at Asami with a smile.

Asami got out of the car and started to look around, Korra went to sit next to the lake and decided to get her feet in the water, every once in a while admiring the other girl. Asami started snapping pictures of the place, she took a couple of pictures of Korra when she wasn't looking .

After a while she sat next to korra with her feet in the water as well.

"enjoying yourself?" asked korra who had her eyes closed and was enjoying what was left of the sun on her skin. Asami thought she had never seen something so beautiful, she knew not even her camera would do the other girl justice.

"yea, thanks for bringing me here" Said Asami with a smile on her lips and turned to look out to the lake.

They made small talk for a while, getting to know a little bit more about each other, at some point Asami put her number on Korras phone, korra teased her saying maybe now she'll called her A, she laughed but she actually liked when korra called her by her whole name, that was something new.

When sunset sat upon them Korra started trowing small rocks at the lake making them bounce, Asami never learned how to do that and asked if she could teach her.

Korra handed Asami a small rock and stood behind her, she put one hand on the girls hip and the other on her arm. Asami stiffed feeling the other girls body so close to her " Relax" said korra, Asami could feel her breath on her ear and she could feel goosebumps all over her neck "so the secret is in your hips and elbow, you wanna keep it leveled and let your body guide the rock" Korra guided Asamis movement and lingered there a little longer than necessary, then she stepped to the side "try it" said Korra with a smile.

Asami tried a couple of times and failed miserably, she stumped on the water upset at her lack of coordination. Korra laughed at the action "wow you are really bad at this" said the girl in between laughs, Asami looked angrily at the girl and before she even thought about what she was doing, she splashed a bunch of water at the other girl.

It was Asamis turn to laugh now, Korra was just standing there with a stunned look on her face all drenched, Korra glared at Asami with a hint of a smile In her face

"oh no you didn't"

At this Asami started to back away laughing.

"no no i'm sorry haha im sorry"

But Korra was having none of it and started to splash Asami, both girls where laughing splashing water at each other, Korra clearly beating the other girl. Asami graved Korras hands to try and stop her, Korra took this chance to bring Asamis body closer to her, both girls laughing, Asami triped against something and felt against Korra who this time did catch her, their bodies where flushed together, both lost in each others eyes, korra had her hands in Asamis hips and Asami had them against the other girls arms, she couldn't help but let her hand feel those muscles a little.

Korra didn't care about anything else in that moment, she just let herself do what she felt, her hands wrapped a little more around Asami.

"We are all wet now" whisperer Korra looking in between Asamis eyes and lips.

Asami couldn't take it anymore, their bodies so close, feeling Korras hands against her, she needed more, in that moment she didn't care what it meant or how she was going to deal with it later, in that moment she just needed her.

Asami let her lips crash against the brunettes, the kiss was filled with passion, want and need that has been building since the moment they met, and korra returned just as excitedly, korra pulled Asami impossibly close, Asami tangled her hands on Korras hair letting her nails run against her scalp, Korra moaned at the action Asami took this chance to grab korras lower lip in between her teeth and tug a little korra hissed with passion and let her hand wonder lower and squeeze Aamis ass and grind their hips together "fuck" moans Asami, Korra took this chance to return to the kiss and deepen it letting her tongue glide against Asamis and hearing her emit the most sensual whimpers, wanting to hear a lot more of this sounds Korra graved asamis ass lifting her effortlessly off the ground, the other girl happily wrapped her legs around Korras hips.

Korra guided them outside of the water without breaking the kiss and laid Asami on the grass, and continued kissing the life out of her letting her hands wonder over asamis leg squeezing here and there. Asami didn't care that she was laying on the grass or that they where in an open space, all she cared about was Korra and all the amazing things she was making her feel and that she wanted more. Korra moved from Asamis lips to her neck, and started leaving little kisses, after hearing the amazing sounds Asami was making she started to explore more finding a really sensitive spot under her ear that made her buckle her hips "fuck Korra" said Asami in the most sensual voice and it drove Korra mad, hearing her name escape those perfect lips, she bit this spot and then use her tongue to ease the mark. Korra started to buckle her hips against Asami building some amazing friction and let her hand start to explore further up under asamis shirt caressing her abdomen and inching closer and closer to her destination. Asamis vision was blurry, she has never felt something so intense, all she wanted was for Korra to take her and never let her go. Asami started feeling something vibrate against her leg, and after a little while she realize it wasn't part of their excitement.

"Korra you are vibrating" said Asami a little out of breath, and trying to regain some focus, which was proving really difficult with korras lips doing wanders to her neck and korras hands under her back bringing their chests together and playing with the waist of her bra.

"You too Asami, fuck" said korra out of breath moving to kiss the other side of Asamis neck.

Asami moaned at this "no no Korra really you are.. fuck.. your phone" Korra stopped for a moment to see what Asami meant.

"fuck" said Korra reaching to her pocket pulling out her phone. Asami was to out of it to actually see who was calling Korra.

"hello" said Korra still on top of Asami, letting her hand draw figures on Asamis side while Asami let her fingers wonder on Korras back.

"Oh hey baby whats up?" Asamis ear picked this and her movements stilled a little, korra just smiled at her and drew her head close to asami and started to kiss a little her neck while she listened to whatever the other person was saying in the other end "mmhmm" hummed Korra, Asami couldn't really hear but she could tell it was a girls voice.

Korra's head suddenly went up and she was looking worried at no where in particular, "shit is that today?" said Korra quickly "no yea yea sorry, I just I mixed the dates, i'll be there" Asami was feeling uncomfortable now, Korra started to get up and gave a hand to Asami to help her.

"yea honey I know I promise, i'll be there, I just have to go get change" "ok, love you too, bye"

korra hung up and looked at Asami apologetically, "I'm really sorry, I forgot I had this dinner I promise I would go..."

Asami cut her "no it's ok, I get it, it's late anyways I should get going too" Asami was angry and sad, of course Korra would have a girlfriend I mean look at her.. but the nerve to bring her here and try to have her way with her, she didn't know if she was more upset that she didn't get the girl or angry at the actual girl, but Asami tried to keep it hidden she just needed to get back to her car and forget all of this ever happened.

Korra drove back and tried to make small talk but notice that Asami was quiet and not really paying attention, she got worried Asami was regretting their encounter earlier, she knows they moved fast but it felt so right, and Asami really seemed into it, Korra didn't know what to think and was scared she screwed things up with this girl she actually really liked.

They made it back to the garage in like 10 minutes Asami got out of the car graving her things and started to walk to her car right away, Korra followed right after.

"Asami wait" Korra said graving her hand.

Asami turned around with her hand on the door of her car looking at korra.

"ehh.. this was really fun i'm sorry I have to bail.. maybe we could do this again sometime?" said Korra really nervous at how Asami was looking at her.

Asami opened the door to her car and looked back at Korra.

"I don't think so, you have your girl to get back to and I have other things to do" said Asami clearly upset at korra.

 _My girl, what is she talking about, wait shit_. Before Korra could react Asami was already backing away from the driveway, korra tried to chase after to make Asami listen, but Asami just drove off.

"FUCK" screamed korra.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week since their encounter, Korra had texted Asami multiple times asking them to meet, but Asami was to angry to see reason thinking she had been played, and Korra just wanted to keep playing her.

What Asami wasn't expecting was to see Korra parked next to her car when she got out of shooting that day, it was late and she was tired she really wasn't in the mood for this.

"how did you get in here" asked Asami clearly annoyed at the other girls presence.

"I have my ways" said Korra ignoring the look on Asamis faces and giving her a little smile.

Asami just glared at her, hating how her body was reacting to the others girl presence _why does she have to be so hot damn it._

Korra moved a little bit closer to her "Asami please listen to me, let me explain"}

"There's nothing to explain Korra, I get it, i'm the fool for falling for your little game" said Asami, turning her back to the girl and moving to get in her car.

"Asami damn it listen to me!" screamed Korra looking very upset.

Asami just stood there surprise at how insistent the other woman was, and looked at her.

"I've been trying to fucking tell you I don't have a girlfriend and trying to explain what that call was about, but you are just to damn stubborn to actually listen to me" Korra was really close to her now, she was no longer screaming but she was clearly upset.

Asami was trying to think clearly.. so Korra didn't have a girlfriend, or she did fuck why did she always have to jump to conclusions so soon.. still she was a little apprehensive but she decided to hear what the girl had to say.

"ok I'm listening"

Korra calmed down a little at this "please come with me, I need to show you something"

Asami didn't really know if she wanted to believe her, she has been let down before.. and she let her guard down so easily with Korra.. But Korra moved closer and took her hand and looked at her with those deep blue eyes "please.." Asami just couldn't say no to this, it worried her but she would have time to think about it later.

Asami nodded and let Korra guide her to her car, she got in the passengers sit, asami thought she saw some flashing light but when she looked around she saw no one maybe it was just her imagination.

Korra drove them to her garage, they didn't really talk on the way there, both trying to clear their thoughts on the situation.

Korra took Asami to the little garage on the back, the one with the special project.. once inside Asami saw some tool boxes a couch on the left and the car in the center was a chevrolet bel-air, but the first time Asami saw it a week ago it looked like it was busted and in bad shape she couldn't really recognize it, but now it looks beautiful. Asami wondered why this car was so special, it wasn't much when it came to the other cars around the garage.

"the girl you heard me talking to was my cousin, she's 17 and it was her last band concert in high school, she made me promise I would go" korra started, Asami tried to cut in but Korra stop her " I grew up with her family, I never knew my parents but I didn't need to, they filled that space" korra walked closer to the car "this" she said putting a hand on the car "was my uncles car, he's the one who thought me all I know about vintage cars... 5 years ago he and my aunt where in a terrible accident and didn't made it, my cousin was only 12 we had to go live with her grandma who didn't really like me but I had to take care of my cousin, she's been the most important girl in my life ever since" Said Korra with a little smile on her face, but not really upset.

Asami walked closer to Korra and took her hand "I'm really sorry Korra.. I.. I'm just sorry" Asami felt dumb for all that happened.

Korra just looked at her with a little smile and gave her hand a squeeze.

"it's ok, it happened a long time ago, I'm ok with it now.. I did what I had to do, and well I've been trying to get this car fixed for her you know.. to give her something to remember them by"

"But last week, it was still in very bad shape" said Asami with her eyebrows close together and question on her face.

Korra chuckle at this "well I guess I just felt a little inspired to finish after meeting this girl"

"oh yea" said asami walking closer to Korra with a seductive smile on her lips.

"yeah I also needed to release my frustration out on something after said girl wouldn't answer my calls" said korra while pulling asami closer.

Asami looked ashamed to the floor "i'm really sorry Korra, I don't know what came over me" Asami looked at korra in the eyes and saw no sign of anger there. She decided to move closer and tuck some hair that had fallen on the other girls face behind her ear.

Korra put her hands around Asamis waist and hold her close "I'm sorry too, I should have told you who it was, it just all took me by surprise"

Asami smiled "good surprise I hope" said asami inching closer to Korra with a little smirk on her lips.

Korras breath hitch at this, Asami was just something else entirely.

"Very good surprise" said korra letting her hand feel Asamis back.

The mood in the room had change entirely again, you could cut the tension with a knife, the girls held each other close, building up to that sweet moment of passion where everything would be forgotten and forgiven and something else would take over them.

And when Asami bit her lip and looked back at Korras eyes, and all Korra could see was deep green filled with need and lust she couldn't take it anymore. She let go of everything that was holding her, she didn't care if they were moving to fast all she wanted was Asami. She pulled her lips against the other girl and Asami received them with passion and need, and when Korras tongue invaded her mouth all asami could do is moan and pull the other girl closer.

Korra pushed Asami against the hood of the car and position herself between her hips, Asami moaned at the roughness and started to pull at korras shirt, Korra happily complied and Asami was met with beautiful tan skin the she was just dying to taste, she went straight for Korras neck and started to kiss and bite leaving little marks here and there, exited by the sounds Korra was making, she kissed down her collarbone and let her hands scratch korras delicious abdomen till one of her hands slid under Korras bra, and palmed at her breast feeling a hard nipple against her fingers and giving it a little twist. "fuck asami" moaned Korra whose skin felt like it as on fire, she needed to feel Asami so bad, she pulled her head back up and kissed her with everything she had and all but ripped Asamis button up open and took her bra off before the other girl could even notice.

"Fuck Korra that was a good shirt"said Asami breathless while Korra kissed her neck.

"sorry.. I'll buy you a new one" and then korra started sucking on that one spot and asami forgot all about the shirt.

Korra started to kiss her way down asamis chest and started to suck on asamis left nipple "shit Korra" Korra smiled a little and twisted the nipple with her tongue and gave it a little nibble "oh mm fuck" moaned Asami with a hand on korras head keeping her in place, but she needed more, she buckle her hips a little to try and get some kind of release where she most needed it. Korra felt this, she usually likes to take her sweet time, but she needed this just as bad, they would have time to explore later. Korra lifted Asami from the car and took her to the couch while they kissed passionately she placed her down and started to pay attention to her other breast while her fingers started to open Asamis jeans. Asami pulled korras head back up to kiss her when Korra finally touched her where she most needed it, korra bit asamis lip when her finger gave her clit a little twirl and Asami emitted the most sensual sound Korras ever heard she let her fingers travel down and felt how turned on asami was. "you are so wet" whisperer Korra on her ear.

"mm yea.. fuck.. take them off" said asami breathless, Korra quickly complied and was met with a beautiful Asami completely naked and waiting for her, she went down and started to kiss her tights going up until she was met with asamis wet core, Korra couldn't wait any longer and gave one long lick, asami moaned in approval and Korra attached her lips to Asamis clit , holding the other girls hips in place, she started to lick all around it and it was driving Asami wild "mm more", Korra brought her fingers up to Asamis entrance and gather some of her wetness before entering her with two fingers and sucking on her clit, korra kept a steady pace until she found the sweet spot she was looking for she started hitting it again and again while working her tongue on the other girls clit, Asami was a mess of moans, cursing and chanting korras name, when korra felt asami squeezing fer fingers she knew the other girl was close and with a few more thrust the other girl came undone with Korras name on her lips, she keep her movements until asamis came down and then climbed her way up kissing the girls body when they where face to face Asami pulled her down kissing her with everything she had moaning at the taste of herself in the other girls tongue.

Asami was sure she never felt an orgasm as powerful as that one, and Korra nearly came undone at the sight of asami in that moment. After a couple of more kisses korra brought her fingers and licked them clean, asami was completely turned on again after that and wanted very much to return the gesture. She quickly flipped korra on the couch and surprised the girl by how strong she actually was, she started to kiss korras neck down her chest Korra helped her get rid of her bra quickly and she started attacking her breast, licking and sucking while working her hands down to open korras cargo pants, Asamis hand quickly found her way inside korras panties and found that the girl was dripping wet, she went up to kiss korra, "looks like I wasn't the only one exited" asami whispered in korras ear before taking her earlobe between her teeth and sucking on it while her fingers circle around Korras clit, "fuck asami, oh god" moaned Korra, she knew it wasn't gonna take long for her to find her release she was already close just by watching Asami come undone. Asami worked her fingers down and circle them around Korras entrance and the girl moaned in approval, she entered her while her palm kept hitting korras clit, and she sucked and bit on her neck, after a few trust and sensual sounds from korra, she knew the girl was close. "fuck.. fuck.. so close.." asami bit korras ear "come for me Korra" she whispered and with a few more thrusts Korra came undone screaming asamis name, she let korra ride out of her orgasm and then brought her fingers up and licked them clean enjoying the taste of the girl beneath her. Korra kissed her more calmly now enjoying the feeling of asami against her body.

"that was... amazing" said korra between kisses.

"it really was" said asami.

After a little resting and sweet kisses korra asked asami "wanna take this back to my room?" while winking at her.

"you live here?" asked asami with a little chuckle.

"no but I have a little apartment upstairs in case it gets to late or I don't feel like leaving, which happens very often" said korra with a little smile on her face.

Asami couldn't help but find her adorable. "let's go"

The rest of the night was spend making sweet love to each other, learning how to make the other go wild with passion.

The next morning asami woke up with her body tangled around a very naked korra, after the memories from the night before started to fill her mind she could feel herself growing hot again. She started to kiss Korras shoulder down to her collarbone, she heard the other girl chuckle a little. "well good morning you" said Korra between smiles.

Asami smiled while she let her hand start playing with Korras bellybutton, which she had discovered was a real turn on for the other girl.

Korra chuckle a little and opened her eyes to see asami "you are insatiable" said korra with a little smirk while asami just looked at her with innocent eyes.

"not that I mind" said korra while closing the gap between them, as they started to resume their actions from the prior night Asami heard her phone ring. She sighed in frustration and reached for her phone.

"hello" she said while korra started to kiss her neck, asami had to bit her lip in order not to moan "yea im bussy right now" korra graved asamis body and placed her tight against asamis pussy and started to move sensually "shit" asami couldn't hold that down "yea no, im listening" korra chuckle lightly against asamis neck and kept going "what do you mean" "shit your kidding right" asami stopped korra, asami put the her hand against the mic of the phone " do you have a laptop or something I could use" she asked korra "yea, wait" korra got up to get her laptop from the table "here, whats up?" "i'm not sure" asami quickly open the browser and went to a gossip magazine page and saw herself and korra there on the front page talking, holding hands, asami getting in korras car, korra looked at the screen with wide eyes and then back at asami who had an unreadable expression on her face. "yea i'm here" "yea I saw it" "i don't know what to tell you rick, we can deal with the press later, i'm busy right now" and with that she hung up the phone. "Asami i'm sorry, I didn't know, I should have looked around or something" said korra starting to panic at the situation.

Asami closed the laptop, and got up to put it away _that must have been the flash I thought I saw last night, sneaky little bastards_ , asami turned around and looked at korra and then realized she didn't really care what people knew or thought about her, she had this amazing girl naked waiting for her and even though they hadn't know each other for long, she knew what ever was to come was totally worth it.

Asami got back to bed and climbed on top of korra straddling her waist "hey it's ok, I don't care, let them talk all they want, I can deal with it tomorrow.. right now its you and me" she said and kissed korra lovingly.

"well we could deal with it together if you want" said korra feeling a little blush creep in her cheeks.

Asami couldn't help but smile at the gesture and the implication behind korras words, so she kissed her again.

"ok, together"

 **Notes:**

hey guys, yea i know i made you wait forever, i'm sorry things just went kind of crazy after my last post and I didn't feel like updating until now. But the good side is that to make it up to you guys i decided to finish the story so you wont have to wait for me to get my mojo back xd  
I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

Have a good one! xox


End file.
